El misterio del asunto
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Sabe lo que es ese sentimiento. No es idiota. El asunto es que ignora cómo y cuándo comenzó "aquello" por su mejor amiga. Y no es nada fácil aceptar que quieres a alguien pero callártelo, sin importar la razón. Pero siendo Procyon Black, de alguna forma terminará metiendo la pata, ¿no? [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Procyon Black y otros personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia**__: el presente One no sigue varias cosas del canon debido a que se desprende de la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

«Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta» («Sinsajo», Suzanne Collins).

* * *

**Primer año.**

—¡Blackson, Procyon!

Por Merlín, odiaba ese apellido. Sabía la historia detrás de él, cierto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo detestara. Con toda la entereza que fue capaz (aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso debido a que era el segundo de la lista), fue y se sentó en el viejo taburete de madera, dejando que el Sombrero Seleccionador fuera colocado en su cabeza.

—¡Jum! —oyó que decía una vocecita en su cabeza, algo así como un bufido contenido, ¿podían hacer eso los sombreros? —Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —un instante de silencio —No creí recibir a otro de esa familia. Pero eres bastante fácil, casi como tu abuelo —y luego, el anuncio en voz alta —¡Gryffindor!

Le quitaron el sombrero poco antes de levantarse del taburete, así que le bastó ver la mesa que más aplaudía para saber que era la suya. Sonrió, yendo a sentarse, para ahora presenciar de lejos cómo otros pasaban por lo mismo que él.

Por fortuna, la abuela lo había puesto al corriente de casi toda la historia. Y le creía al sombrero. De no ser por su abuelo, quizá habría ido a parar a la misma casa que sus antepasados. Mientras su abuela desdeñaba esa posibilidad con total confianza, recordó que su padre, al llevarlo a King's Cross, le recomendó tener la mente despejada cuando lo seleccionaran, por más inquieto que se sintiera, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño. Quizá el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho alguna cosa extraña a su padre, como que debería ir a Slytherin, ¿pero por qué?

—¡Potter, Hally!

Dio un respingo. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, sin poner mucha atención en los intentos de conversación que comenzaban sus nuevos compañeros, que la Selección llegó a la letra "P" sin que lo notara. Observó a la niña que en ese momento, avanzaba hacia el taburete. Tenía el cabello tan negro como él, a la altura de los hombros, un poco esponjado. Usaba anteojos redondos y no le distinguía bien los ojos. Un destello dorado surgió en una de sus orejas, era un arete. La vio sentarse y respirar hondo, seguramente esperando lo peor, ¡y quién no! Siendo la hija de dos de los magos más famosos de Reino Unido, de quedar cierta casa…

—¡Gryffindor!

Procyon Blackson aplaudió con el resto de la mesa cuando la niña Potter fue enviada allí.

–&–

—Mira, es ese.

—¿Cuál?

—El de pelo negro que va con el pelirrojo.

—¡Es una broma!

Los rumores después de que se revelara su verdadero apellido a finales de enero fueron en aumento. Seguramente era culpa de esos cinco idiotas de Slytherin. Era una suerte no haber quedado en esa casa.

—Tarados —masculló el pelirrojo que lo acompañaba, entrecerrando sus claros ojos verdes.

Para ser honesto, nunca imaginó que su primer amigo mago sería, precisamente, un miembro de la casa de la serpiente. Thomas Elliott no parecía preocupado porque lo llamaran _sangre sucia_ una y otra vez; eso, unido a que sus compañeros de casa solían hacerlo a un lado por ser hijo de muggles, habría bastado para deprimir a cualquiera, pero a él no. Y admitía que era algo peculiar, pues no se recordaba que antes hubiera algún hijo de muggles luciendo los colores verde y plata en el uniforme. Mestizos, claro, aunque no lo admitieran, pero directamente un hijo de muggles…

—No la pasas bien y encima andas conmigo, a ti te gusta sufrir —lo bromeó.

Para su alegría, Thomas soltó una carcajada. Era agradable poder decir esa clase de cosas y que la gente no te mirara mal, como solía pasarle en la escuela muggle.

—Ya te lo dije antes —indicó Thomas, controlando la risa —Sé lo que se siente. Y Hally Potter también debe saberlo, sobre todo por eso que me contaste.

Procyon asintió. Hacía poco, Hally Potter lo había defendido, aunque la cuestionaron sobre por qué no lo odiaba, siendo que culpaban a Sirius, su abuelo, de la muerte de los abuelos de ella. Pero la niña contestó con firmeza que no fue culpa de Sirius Black, sino de Voldemort, por lo que dedujo que debía saber_y_ creer la historia completa de lo ocurrido con ese asunto. En teoría, toda la comunidad mágica estaba al tanto, pero por lo visto, no confiaban ni en la palabra del famoso Harry Potter.

Por eso agradecía que, además de Thomas, Hally Potter y sus amigos le dirigieran la palabra. Rose Weasley, por ejemplo, lo invitó a la modesta celebración que hicieron para Macmillan en febrero, con la excusa de que necesitaba algo de diversión. Aunque más bien sentía que debía dar un aspecto patético en la sala común, siempre haciendo las tareas solo, o eligiendo la butaca frente al fuego más retirada del resto de la gente.

Esperaba que, aparte de Thomas, pudiera llevarse bien con Potter, Weasley, Graham y los amigos de estos. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

El colegio entero parecía un gallinero poblado en exceso. Debido al Torneo de las Tres Partes, mucha gente iba a quedarse para asistir al Baile de Navidad, cosa que ponía demasiado parlanchinas a las chicas.

¿Qué tendrían esos eventos para volverlas locas?

Él, que se quedaba en el colegio porque su familia estaría muy ocupada, debido a su curso no podría ir, pero no le hacía falta. Jamás pasaría por la vergüenza de pedirle a una chica que lo acompañara, ¿acaso eso tenía algún sentido?

—Hola, Potter.

Cenaban de lo más a gusto, no tendrían más clases hasta enero y charlaban sobre sus vacaciones (o mejor dicho, Rose acaparaba la conversación con lo de la reunión familiar a la que asistiría en Navidad), ¿y tenía que llegar Corner a preguntar por Hally?

Debía confesar que últimamente no sabía qué le pasaba. Corner no era mal tipo, al menos eso decían Paula y Ryo, pero que buscara tanto a Hally resultaba molesto. Sobre todo cuando a ella no le disgustaba.

Que se fuera con él sin replicar en cuanto le pidió hablar a solas era un claro ejemplo.

—¿Y ese qué querrá? —preguntó, en cuanto su amiga se retiró.

—No sé, pero según mi Legado, está emocionado —claro, tenía Henry que sacar a colación que podía percibir los sentimientos de la gente, eso no lo ayudaba —Y agitado. Lo curioso es que Hally anda igual. ¿Qué le verá a Corner?

—¿Qué le verá de qué?

Por Morgana, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Un momento, ¿a él qué le importaba…?

—Nada que no comprendas en un par de años, Procyon —Rose, al decir aquello, parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

Su pelirroja amiga susurró algo antes de seguir cenando, y estaba seguro que Henry le dijo algo, pero Procyon no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en querer desenmarañar lo que le ocurría.

Lo único que sacó en claro era que detestaba la idea de que Hally fuera al baile con Corner. Pero entre más se preguntaba la razón de semejante sentimiento, menos daba con la respuesta.

Sobre todo cuando quiso ser _él_ quien llevara a su amiga al baile.

–&–

No, no, no, no… ¿Por qué a él?

Era la gota que derramaba el vaso. O mejor dicho, la flecha que acabó de abrir la herida.

Scott no sabía con quién se había metido. En realidad, Procyon tampoco sabía que iba a reaccionar así, no hasta que vio a esa Slytherin repelente realizar semejante conjuro. No debió sorprenderle que Henry pudiera esquivar la flecha, pero que le diera a Hally…

Algo le nubló los sentidos cuando vio herida a su amiga. Solo quería hacérselo pagar a Scott. Sin embargo, no le devolvió el golpe de la misma forma, se limitó a hacerle un encantamiento de cosquillas para luego acompañar a su amiga a la enfermería.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a la molesta de Scott era que le ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos. Aunque preferiría no deberle nada a esa chica.

Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Desde que comenzó a disgustarle la cercanía que Corner tenía con Hally. Ella era su mejor amiga, de verdad, como Thomas era su mejor amigo, aunque no fuera ella la primera en ser amable con él, sino Rose.

Pero mientras la pelirroja era graciosa, Hally era interesante. Divertida. _Única_. Podía hablar con ella de lo que fuera, incluso de las tareas, y pocas veces se aburría. Imaginaba que, de intentar discutir con Rose sobre la mejor manera de hacer la última redacción de Transformaciones encargada por Lovecraft, la chica Weasley pondría cara de fastidio y le pediría que no le recordara que debía ponerse a escribir. Si, seguramente eso haría.

Sí, así había empezado todo, se dijo. Hally quiso ser su amiga y él la aceptó sin reparos, deseoso de que hubiera gente que no lo rechazara por su apellido. Cuando lo contó en casa, estaba su abuela presente y ella parecía muy contenta, recordando cómo su marido y James Potter, abuelo de Hally, eran prácticamente inseparables cuando iban al colegio. Eso le daba la sensación a Procyon de que quizá podían ser como ellos, los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero no. Sin que supiera realmente cómo, comenzó a ver a Hally con otros ojos. No como un amigo, no como una especie de hermano. Le gustaba. ¡Ella le gustaba! ¿Desde cuándo las chicas le dejaron de parecer seres fastidiosos e incomprensibles? Bueno, a varias aún las veía así, sobre todo si eran como Lancaster (ella sí que era pesada, la verdad…).

No, lo que más lo mortificaba era que se hubiera fijado precisamente en Hally. No porque ella no lo valiera, sino porque seguía sin saber cuándo sucedió. ¿Cuándo fue que su visión de ella cambió?

Quizá nunca supiera la respuesta.

* * *

**Tercer año.**

Lo dicho, Lancaster era un fastidio.

La salida a Hogsmeade, aunque era poco antes de San Valentín, la habría disfrutado bastante si Lancaster no lo hubiera encontrado. Quería hablar con él, pero como siempre, algo en la mente de esa chica funcionó mal, porque le dedicó una mirada furibunda y una bofetada.

Iba a creer lo que decían sus amigas, sobre que no tenía nada de tacto.

Pero es que Lancaster estaba loca. ¿Quién en su sano juicio da bofetadas como si repartiera folletos? Peor aún, ¡Lancaster decía que él le gustaba y aún así lo trataba mal! ¿Dónde estaba la lógica allí?

Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor regresar con sus amigos, al menos ellos lo apreciaban.

Pero saliendo de la calle donde había conversado con Lancaster, tuvo que ver a Hally con Corner. Tomados de la mano. No sabía si asquearse o dejarse llevar por el dolor.

De haber sabido que eso le pasaría, jamás se habría fijado en Hally.

Aunque claro, no era como si él lo hubiera decidido. Ya tenía asumido que simplemente pasó. Lo que no significaba que doliera menos. Así, casi sin pensar, usó lo que había estado practicando por más de medio año y se transformó. Era un alivio indecible no sentir tanto…

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que creía Henry, sabía perfectamente que usar su forma animaga cuando sentía el corazón de esa forma, estrujado sin piedad, era un remedio pasajero.

–&–

Oficialmente, el mundo mágico entero estaba en guerra.

El atentado contra quienes preparaban la Copa Europea de Quidditch fue la última cosa que muchos esperaban y ahora, los magos y brujas de todo el planeta estaban a la espera de qué decían sus respectivos gobernantes. Sin embargo, Procyon Black apenas recordaba eso en el tren, camino a casa tras terminar el curso.

Por lo que pudo escuchar, Hally había peleado con Corner. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué tenía el tipo en vez de cerebro? Estaba seguro que el tema, otra vez, fueron los amigos que tenía. Hally lo sacó a colación un par de veces, sin darle importancia, pero Danielle aseguraba que le disgustaba y le dolía a partes iguales. Hally, con lo leal que era, no toleraba ni una palabra en contra de sus amigos.

Procyon podía afirmar con orgullo el hecho de ser amigo de Hally Potter. Era algo que la gente, a esas alturas, daba por sentado. Y sabía que por ese "pequeño" detalle, ella jamás le daría la espalda, no sin una ofensa realmente seria de por medio. Pero él nunca le haría daño, y no solamente porque le gustara.

Cosa que por lo visto, el resto de sus amigos había visto con claridad.

Debía tener más cuidado. Se prometió solemnemente olvidarse de Hally, al menos en ese sentido. No quería meter la pata, si ella se daba cuenta de lo que sentía, lo más probable es que se preocupara por él y era lo que menos quería. Con el idiota de su novio tenía suficiente.

—¿Estuvo mal? —le preguntó Hally horas después, cuando el tren se iba vaciando: Corner la había abordado antes de irse, disculpándose por su actitud la última vez que quedaron, y ella lo perdonó después de titubear por un instante —Es decir… ¿fue tonto de mi parte darle la oportunidad?

—Si lo quieres, no —hizo una mueca, deseando con toda su alma no ser tan leal en momentos como ese, prefiriendo el bienestar de su amiga al propio, pero no tenía remedio —Solemos ponernos raros cuando nos enamoramos, Hally. Tendrá que pasar algo de verdad grave para que dejes a Corner.

—¿Tú crees?

Asintió después de pensarlo un poco. Y sentía que era la verdad. Conocía lo suficiente a Hallycomo para creer eso. Y detestaba que el cariño que ella le tenía a Corner no le bastara al tipo, quien la trataba como a una niña, cosa que no acababa de comprender. Si él saliera con Hally…

Procyon sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba para cruzar la barrera hacia el andén muggle. Se repitió, como un mantra, que Hally era su amiga, que era mejor que ya no la quisiera de esa manera, que iba a acabar mal…

Sin embargo, algo le decía que sería en vano. Que una vez sintiendo aquello, no podría eliminarlo de su corazón. Era como su abuela, enamorada sin remedio de un hombre que hacía años que estaba muerto. Era como su abuelo, al menos por lo que deducía de las anécdotas de la abuela, fiel a un afecto sin importar los problemas que le trajera. Era también como su padre, a quien poco le importó que su madre no fuera bruja para quererla como la quería. Y era como su madre, demasiado temeroso del rechazo como para decirle a Hally una palabra al respecto.

Era en momentos así que renegaba de ser todo un Black.

* * *

**Cuarto año.**

Hally se convirtió en comidilla de casi todo el colegio cuando no tenían ni dos semanas de haber empezado el curso. Primero, por ser nombrada capitana de quidditch al mismo tiempo que su mejor amiga y miembro de Slytherin; y segundo, por terminar su relación con Melvin Corner.

No es que a Procyon le importara lo segundo, siendo sincero. Menos cuando Hally aceptó contarles, a Rose, a Henry y a él, los motivos para el rompimiento.

Al enterarse de la historia, no hizo sino reafirmar su opinión sobre que Corner era idiota.

Así las cosas, cualquiera pensaría que era su oportunidad de declararse, ¿no? Sabía que sus amigos esperaban que lo hiciera, ya nada se lo impedía. Y sí, acarició la idea por momentos, solo hasta que se recordaba que, de ser rechazado, Hally podría apartarse de su lado y entonces sí que entraba en pánico, por más Gryffindor que fuera. Al final, el curso transcurrió como si nada, entre clases, partidos, vacaciones y más prácticas de animagia, aderezado con desagradables noticias del exterior sobre la guerra mundial mágica, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a Hogsmeade en febrero… El día de San Valentín.

Ignorando por cuarto año consecutivo los intentos de Emily Lancaster por conseguir una cita con él, Procyon salió del castillo aquel día con sus amigos, a sabiendas de que acabarían separándose. Pero de alguna forma, él terminó yendo con Hally a Honeydukes. Los dos solos.

Bueno, en realidad sabía cómo había sucedido aquello. Iba a desquitarse de Thomas con una buena maldición en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, intentaría relajarse y disfrutar la ocasión, que no se daba todos los días.

Honeydukes era una parada obligatoria para casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que salían de excursión. Ese día en particular, además de las acostumbradas chucherías, unos cuantos caramelos y chocolates mostraban motivos de San Valentín, aunque sin exagerar. Procyon no sabía qué habría hecho de haberse topado con rosa chillón y corazones por encima de su cabeza, como oyó una vez que describían la decoración del salón de té de Madame Pudipié para ese día.

—Oye, mira, ¿qué te parecen estos?

Hally lo llamó entonces, sosteniendo en sus manos algo que parecía un merengue.

—¿Para Rose y Henry?

Esa vez sus dos amigos de Gryffindor no habían salido del castillo: ella porque no dejaban de pedirle citas (era increíble lo que crecer le hacía a alguien como Rose, antes tan larguirucha y simple) y él, por el ambiente demasiado cargado de sentimientos que seguramente le causarían más de una jaqueca. Procyon esperaba sinceramente que no discutieran demasiado en su ausencia, parecían perros y gatos…

—Prefieren chocolates, lo sabes —indicó Procyon, señalando un anaquel cercano, con una torrecilla de golosinas cuyo cartelito decía que eran chocolates rellenos de caramelo sabor calabaza —¿Qué tal esos?

—¡Oye, tienes razón! Anda, vamos a ordenar dos bolsas.

—¿Grandes o pequeñas? Recuerda que Rose quiere una pluma de azúcar y Henry unos sapos de menta. Si son bolsas grandes, quizá no nos alcance.

—No importa, puedo prestarles un poco, pero no se te ocurra decirles.

Procyon asintió. Le agradaba que Hally no se diera aires sobre el hecho de tener más dinero que otros.

—¿Tendrán de los chocolates rellenos con mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles?

—Claro que tendrán. Creo que venden más fresas en San Valentín que en cualquier otro día.

—Lo sé, es extraño.

Vio que Hally fruncía el ceño, como si de repente pensara en algo complicado, para luego sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse al mostrador. Procyon se fijó en lo que había estado mirando y se topó con pequeñas cajas de moscas de café con leche. Recordó haberla visto un par de veces con una de esas cajas, con cara de gustarle un montón esos dulces, así que decidió comprar una y regalársela después.

Quizá le tomara la palabra a sus amigos y se declarara de una buena vez.

—¡Listo! —Hally volvió entonces con algunas bolsas —Tengo lo de Rose y lo de Henry. Y me pidieron esperar un momento mientras preparan mi pedido de chocolates. ¿Has visto algo interesante?

—No mucho. Por eso me llevaré unos diablillos de pimienta y chocolates, pero no demasiado. Aún me queda algo de la última vez. Además, hay demasiado amor por aquí.

Hizo un gesto abarcando algunas de las estanterías, donde reposaban caramelos y chocolates en forma de corazón o de flores, decorados en color rojo y rosa.

—Sí, sé de lo que hablas. No me daban muchas ganas de venir hoy, la verdad. De no ser por mis chocolates de fresa y nata…

Hally se encogió de hombros, lo cual aprovechó Procyon para ir a pagar lo suyo. Por fortuna, cuando ella se acercó, se guardó la caja de moscas en el bolsillo del abrigo y no la vio.

La tienda estaba tan llena que no fue de sorprenderse que no encontrara a su amiga donde la había dejado cuando regresó. La vio contemplando unos curiosos cuadritos colocados en una charola que se mantenía en su sitio flotando a tal altura que la gente no fuera a tirarla por accidente, pero al mismo tiempo se podía ver claramente el cartelito que anunciaba lo que eran.

—Mira nada más, mousse de cerveza de mantequilla —indicó Hally cuando lo vio llegar a su lado.

—¿Quieres algunos? Quizá sepan bien…

—No, gracias. No quiero saber nada de cerveza de mantequilla por un rato.

Hally meneó la cabeza, componiendo una expresión decaída.

—Voy por mi pedido, ya debe estar. ¿Me esperas aquí?

Procyon apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de verla ir hacia el mostrador otra vez. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella con la espuma? ¿Y por qué la palabra le sonaba de otro lado? Ella no tardó en volver, con aspecto enfurruñado, sujetando muy fuerte sus bolsas de compras.

—Ya está, vámonos de aquí.

Fue hasta salir a la calle que Procyon se animó a preguntarle qué sucedía.

A los dos minutos, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Entre el gentío de Honeydukes, Hally había visto a Corner, a quien habló amablemente, como si fueran simples amigos y nunca hubieran salido juntos. Pero Corner, lejos de devolver el saludo de la misma forma, apenas la miró, entretenido en que le envolvieran correctamente una caja de chocolates rellenos de cerezas que, evidentemente, pensaba regalarle a alguien.

—No debí tomarme la molestia, ¿verdad? —dijo Hally al final.

—¿De enojarte? No, si es que ya no son nada. Aunque un poco grosero sí fue.

—Lo sé, por eso a veces me pregunto qué tanto le vi.

—Yo menos que nadie puedo contestarte eso —soltó Procyon, poniendo cara de desagrado, queriendo lucir como si bromeara aunque nada le costaba mostrarse antipático con Corner.

Para su suerte, Hally rió y eso fue suficiente para él.

—Rose tiene razón, el tipo era un poco raro, ¿no? —dijo finalmente, caminando por la calle principal y de repente, con ganas de bromear a costa del ex novio de su amiga —Solo mira a Paula y Ryo, por ejemplo: ellos salen juntos y son de Ravenclaw, pero se ve que se gustan. ¿O será que los conocemos y por eso notamos esas cosas?

—No, de verdad se gustan —Hally asintió, arrugando un poco la frente, como hacía siempre que se concentraba —Y eso que ellos no se han besado, que sepamos.

—¿Ellos?

Hally volvió a asentir, poniéndose colorada, por lo que Procyon sintió algo muy parecido al escozor que te da cuando caes y te raspas las rodillas. Solo que su raspón apareció en el interior del pecho, y dolía.

—No es que Paula cuente mucho —advirtió Hally, meditabunda —Lo que pasa es que a veces a Rose le da por bromear con lo del curso pasado y Paula se pone roja, eso debe ser señal de que aún no se ha besado con Ryo. Lo que me sorprende, por cierto.

—¿Qué es eso del "curso pasado"?

—Eh… Bueno, no es algo que… Ahora que terminé con Melvin, no me gusta recordarlo seguido pero… El caso es que… Nosotros, el día de… ¿Recuerdas el día de la broma a los chicos por lo de las _deseables_?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Incluso a Ryo le tocó.

—Sí, pues… Hubo visita a Hogsmeade, ¿te acuerdas? Y yo estuve un rato con Melvin en Las Tres Escobas. Estuvimos hablando y… Bueno, nos besamos.

Se hizo el silencio y la imaginaria herida de Procyon en el corazón se abrió un poco más.

—A decir verdad, él me besó primero —corrigió Hally al cabo de unos segundos y lo único que animó a Procyon fue verla con aspecto pensativo, no soñador ni tierno, como creía que se pondría cualquier chica que recordara su primer beso —Yo al principio no tenía idea de qué hacer y creo que fui un poco torpe, pero Melvin no se quejó, así que supongo que no le importó —se encogió de hombros —Seguramente entonces pensaba que tendríamos tiempo para practicar —si Hally se sonrojaba un poco más, no tardaría en sacar humo por las orejas, o eso pensó Procyon —Pero después peleamos y… No es la gran cosa, a fin de cuentas. Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso.

Para sus adentros, Procyon estuvo completamente de acuerdo con Hally.

—Bien por ti. Mira si Corner es raro, solo besar una vez a su novia… No deberías pensar más en él.

Y aunque sabía que estar molesto era estúpido, no pudo evitarlo. Siendo realista, ¿quién no quisiera ser el "primer beso" de la chica que le gustaba?

Por Merlín, debía controlar esa clase de pensamientos. Lo ponían de un humor tan oscuro como su apellido y no quería causarle malestares a Henry cuando regresara al castillo.

–&–

Pasaron varios días. Su mejor amigo le hacía la vida imposible cada que podía, ya fuera con miradas o frases soltadas al azar, con tal de que dejara de tener miedo y confesara sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Irónicamente, fue en un momento en el que más convencido estaba de que debía callarse, que lo había soltado todo. Como si estuviera renegando de ello. Como si odiara sentir lo que sentía.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Hally, sobre todo, lo confortó un poco dando la impresión de que no quería alejarse de él. También había dicho que lo quería, pero debía referirse a su amistad, más que nada. Fuera de eso, se veía tan triste, tan desconcertada…

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió declararse de esa forma? Sonó como si estuvieran arrancándole a la fuerza cada palabra que pronunciaba. Dijo exactamente lo que él había pasado, el cómo ignoraba el origen exacto de sus sentimientos, pero entonces no le importó. Solo comenzó a reaccionar cuando la vio llorar, lo último que él hubiera querido. Tuvo que dejarla sola, porque verla en ese estado de nerviosismo lo ponía muy mal.

Y pensándolo bien, todo el asunto era exclusivamente su culpa.

Procyon se alejó de la lechucería todo lo que pudo después de aquella fatídica charla, para luego refugiarse en el primer rincón libre y solitario que encontró. Estando allí, la cabeza le daba vueltas, con miles de pensamientos revoloteando en su interior, hasta que dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

No había nadie que lo mirara o que le hiciera burla. Podía desahogarse todo lo que quisiera. Su madre le aseguró en una ocasión que no importa si eres hombre o mujer, el dolor del corazón es muy similar en ambos y nadie iba a culparlo si lloraba por ello. Aun así, agradecía estar a solas. En el dormitorio podía causarle a Henry un mareo monumental, aunque no acababa de comprender cómo es que percibía él la diferencia entre estar furioso y estar dolido. Él mismo todavía no lo tenía claro.

Acababa de cometer un grandísimo error. Ahora le tocaba actuar lo mejor posible para que Hally no se mortificara pensando en el asunto, o ambos acabarían muy mal.

Volvió a preguntarse, por enésima vez, cuándo fue que aquello de querer a Hally había comenzado.

Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Y no importaba, la verdad.

Había abierto la boca. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ahora no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

* * *

_Buenos días/tardes/noches (según el horario de cada quién). Decidí anotarme de nuevo al reto de Citas, como habrán podido comprobar, y esto es lo que salió. Para quienes son nuevos en mis escritos, aquí les van unas cuantas aclaraciones._

_En esta ocasión también usé personajes de la tercera generación creada en la _Saga HHP_. Procyon Black, el protagonista del One, es nieto de Sirius y Magnolia, la mujer con la que lo casé (larga historia, relatada en la primera entrega de la saga, _La siguiente generación_). Al principio, por ciertas razones, no usaba su verdadero apellido, sino _Blackson_, pero después se supo todo y muchos en el colegio no creían que fuera muy bueno que digamos, pero por fortuna encontró amigos. En este One, debido a la cita que me tocó, Procyon se convirtió en el innegable personaje central porque, como han podido observar, tardó años (literalmente) en declarar sus sentimientos a la única hija de los Potter, cosa que los lectores no dejaban de echarme en cara, tipo "¿para cuándo se declara Procyon?". Pues bien, la dichosa declaración se dio en la cuarta entrega (titulada _Los Arcanos Visionarios_), aunque no voy a decirles aquí cómo acabó el asunto, aunque quizá lo imaginen. En el presente One solo quise plasmar cómo, conforme pasaban los cursos, el joven Black se daba cuenta de lo que sentía, sin saber cómo había surgido algo así, pero a fin de cuentas lo aceptó, aunque también tenía que callárselo cuando el objeto de sus afectos (la chica en cuestión, vamos) tenía novio. Luego se calló por miedo, y es muy comprensible, ¿no?_

_En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, les gustó el One y no terminaron muy confundidos (intenté escribir con cierto aire "neutro"; es decir, sin hacer demasiadas referencias a hechos que explica mi saga, pero siento que no acabé de lograrlo), les agradeceré muchísimo que me den su más sincera opinión y apoyo para el reto._

_Cuídense mucho y espero leerlos en otra ocasión._


End file.
